Thoughts
by dokidoki-production
Summary: Another mission was assigned to Allen and Lenalee. On their way to their destination, Lenalee thought of something; and Allen have thought of something too. What could those be?
1. On their way

" Now, you two will have to travel, to the Pacific Islands, there are sighting of different irregularities…" a tall, Chinese man wearing glasses said, he is serious and full of dignity with every word he speaks.

"It looks cute!" a voice cut his explanations, "No! That's not part of what we have talked about!" another voice answered.

"Are you two listening?" Komui asked, while turning his head to the two teenagers sat the couch.

"See!" a young, Chinese exorcist proclaimed, as she finished the young boy's hair with a red ribbon running down through his hair,

"But, Lenalee! It looks, um…" a young man with silvery-white exclaimed,

"Don't tell me its weird looking, Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, as she pouted cutely enough to make Allen blush lightly. "It looks great! That's what! "Allen said, giggling thinking about how cute Lenalee looks when she pouts.

The two didn't notice that there is a certain someone watching their lovey-dovey acts, the poor man, just paused for a minute, took a deep breath and, screamed like a girl.

His scream was so loud and irritating, that it is heard outside the room and through the walls.

"My precious L-Lenalee and that octopus Allen! Together! NO!" Komui screamed to his horror.

His imagination ran wild, he stared imagining Allen and Lenalee together, surrounded by a romantic aura,

"Lenalee, let's get married! And let us leave your sadistic and mad brother alone!" Allen said.

"Of course, Allen!" Lenalee answered quickly, Lavi, Kanda with the other exorcist shouted "Long live the newlyweds!" they repeated this phrase as a little golden golem flew above the couple and started showering them with rose petals.

Of course, this is Komui's imagination, his **WILD **imagination.

"NO!" another screeching sound was heard, Lenalee, annoyed by his brother's noise, grabbed Allen's arm, "Allen-kun, let's go, brother is breaking down again."

"But how about the mission? Komui-san didn't explain it clearly yet."

"Don't worry, we have Toma with us, he'll explain it for sure, besides with have the information papers, right?" she said smiling sweetly.

The young boy nodded, as he glanced at the sweet face of Lenalee, giving him a blushed face.

While waiting at the station for a departing train, Lenalee was startled when something came on her mind.

The 14th, Allen, the Noahs. Then she glanced to the boy beside him who was laughing all the time while talking with the finder with them, Toma.

_Allen-kun, of all the people, why Allen? Why him?_ Things mixed through her mind.

_He is so kind, so thoughtful, very innocent, yet, he is facing a very harsh fate, I can't imagine that Noah resides inside this boy_. Lenalee thought, she was staring blankly to the ground as tears build up in her amethyst eyes. But she managed to not let them fall.

"Lenalee?" a caring voice said, "Lenalee? Are you alright?"

Still, no answer, and still, thinking deeply.

_I'm afraid that someday, he'll leave, and… _her train of thoughts was cut off when Allen's face leaned close to hers.

So, close that the distance was a mere inch. "Lenalee! Are you alright! "Allen said.

Embarrassed with a boy's face closed to him that much, she turned to her right, and blushed.

"Allen-Kun I'm fine, don't worry about it, I'm just… thinking too much, she tried to make an explanation while smiling.

"I don't know but, it **really **makes me worried when you are not your usual self,"

_Really worried?_ Lenalee thought, that part of his answer deepened the blush in her slender face.

"Lenalee? See! Your face is all red! Do you have a fever?" " Allen, I'm fine! It's just a deep thought, I'm so sorry for worrying you," her face brightens up remembering those words all over again

"_Really worried huh?"_ she said to herself quietly.

Allen sighed in relief and flashes a warm smile to Lenalee, and Lenalee responded in a sweet smile.

The boy smiled to himself, as his cheeks were red. As they entered the train and found a comfortable seat, he noticed that Lenalee is alright and still wearing a sweet smile.

As the sun sets, Lenalee was already asleep, staring at her, Allen saw how calm and peaceful Lenalee is when sleeping.

_If only,_ he thought, _if only she is living in a normal life…. She didn't have to experience the things that keep her in pain._

_She's very kind, sweet, and helpful, how I wish she is living normal, and then her life wasn't that hard like this…_

He thought of this, not because he did pity her, because, he is **very concerned** with her.

But then, he realized, if she wasn't an exorcist, like he is, they couldn't met up. And his life will be a lot different from what is it now.

He smiled to himself, and leaned at the window, but still his eyes were focused at the young lady sitting beside him.

He was staring at her, until he dozed off to sleep, but she was still there, even at his dreams.


	2. Goodnight

They traveled for hours until they reach the country side. Then they took off by a ship, traveled for days, until they reached a tropical country in Asia. From there they rode a boat to a little island at the pacific coast.

Lenalee inhaled the fresh air as it blows through her soft hair. The weather is perfectly fine. The sea is calm and the sun shines brightly.

Allen carried his suitcase, and then offered Lenalee some help, Lenalee first refused, but Allen was such a gentleman no woman can refuse.

An inn stood near the island's pier. As they walk towards it, a young, brunette, lady, who was about their age, welcomed them.

"Good day, sir!" the lady said in such high energy.

"Good day to you too, I am Allen walker, the–" "the exorcist from the order!" the lady cut her off.

"yes I am," Allen replied politely.

"I'm Saki, the owner of this inn." "Hello, then, Saki-san, thank you for having us over," Allen said

_My, my isn't he cute! Saki thought, lucky me to have such handsome and polite guess over!_

Saki thought while blushing a lot and grinning at Allen. Allen glanced at her and noticed her expression.

_She's a bit weird_ he thought,

THUD! He was distracted when he saw Lenalee fall over her feet, while carrying a suitcase.

"Lenalee, are you alright? I told you I will carry our stuff, don't push yourself," Allen said while picking her up

_Lenalee? But, I thought, he is alone_. Saki said to herself

"Allen, this is my things, besides you always carry my stuff around, it's a bit embarrassing" Lenalee replied as she stands up and dusts off her skirt.

As she stands up, she quickly turns to the young lady smiling.

"Hello, miss, I am Lenalee lee, thank you for reserving a room for the two of us." Lenalee said as she smiles.

_She's so cute. Her hair looks so soft. Her eyes are perfectly beautiful, her body is well-developed, her legs are long and slender_, Saki described Lenalee,

_And she is with Walker-san! Could it be they're lovers? No, I am thinking too much! It can't be!_

_Have I failed before I confess to Walker-san my feelings!_ She thought.

Obviously, she fell in love with Allen at first sight.

"Uhm… saki-chan?" Lenalee said, "Uh! Oh! Sorry about that! Please come in, come in" Saki said

"Please wait here, I'll check the rooms" Saki said, the two waited at a small lobby.

There was silence between them for seconds. Then Allen, getting killed y the silence, brought up a topic.

"Hey, Lenalee! " "Yes?" "What was it you are thinking about lately?"

Lenalee, was dragged by her thoughts again," oh, that? Uh nothing!"

"Nothing? How could you say it's nothing when you are thinking too deep that time? Come on say it to me. You can talk to me, talk about anything, I'll listen, "

"Allen-kun, really, it was nothing at all, in fact, I have forgotten it already!, don't worry, I'm alright," she said smiling and thinking to herself how caring Allen is.

"Sorry for the wait!" "Saki-chan" "I am so sorry, but, there is only one room left" Saki said,

_So Lenalee, you can leave! Since there is only one room left,_ Saki mumbled to herself

"Is that the problem? It's fine, we can share a room after all, and we can have a blanket or something to divide the bed" Allen said smiling.

"That's right Saki-chan, besides this always happens whenever there is only one room left, also, Allen is a very polite man. He will never do unwanted things" Lenalee added.

"Okay, fine_." Do whatever you want!_ Saki said.

Saki lad them upstairs, at the end of the hall, she opened a door,

"Here is your room, please enjoy your stay, if anything happens, please don't hesitate to call me," Saki said

The room was comfortable, the walls are painted all-white, there is one queen-sized bed, a couch, a fireplace, a small table with a vase of different flowers, and a big glass window, the lets the sunshine in the room, giving it a warm and nice appeal.

"Thank you very much, Saki-chan, the room is very lovely." Lenalee said smiling sweetly as ever

"Of course, I shall leave now, good day again." She replied, smiling**, fakely.**

Allen jumped to the soft bed, "finally a time to rest, we've been traveling for quite long time…"

Lenalee giggled, "What's wrong Lenalee? Did I say something funny?" "No, not at all, "she said smiling very sweetly.

This caused the boy to blush. After dinner they decided to rest and start their work tomorrow.

A curtain-like sheet is dividing the bed into two sides. Lenalee took the left side while Allen had the right one.

It was already dark outside, the sea waves are strong, yet calm. The fireplace brings warmth in the cool room.

"Lenalee." Called Allen.

"Yes? What is it Allen-Kun? Lenalee said, while brushing her soft hair.

"do you enjoy being with me?" Allen said while blushing a little. He is nervous while waiting for the answer at the other side of the bed._ Good thing there is a curtain, or else Lenalee would see me blushing,_ he thought.

"That's so silly of you to ask! Allen-kun!"

"Why so?"

"Of course I enjoy being with you!"

"R-really?"

"Really! Who wouldn't!"

"Kanda, I guess" Allen answered laughing softly.

"That's not true Allen! Of course he does enjoy being with you! He's just…uhm… shy" Lenalee said giggling.

"That guy, _**shy**_? No way! He's just cold that's it!"

"Yes, he is sometimes, cold, but I have known him since I was little, and I know him well, and I could tell you he enjoys being with you, so as Lavi, and everyone in the order! The like you as much as I do" Lenalee said blushing. She sat up, and smiled at Allen's direction, even if she does not see him directly, she can tell he is smiling too.

"Really! That's good to here! That cheered me up!" Allen answered in excitement as he open the curtain dividing them. "Thank you Lenalee! You know, among my fellow exorcists…" his voice slowed down, blushing a little, and smiling warmly, "_**I like you the most**_!"

"A-Allen-kun, thank you" Lenalee replied while her face turns crimson red.

"Goodnight, Lenalee, sweet dreams" Allen said, blushing, and smiling.

"Goodnight too, Allen-kun" she said blushing more deeply.

Then he slide back the curtain and began to close his eyes. Still, smiling.

Lenalee was about to close her eyes, when a golden golem fluttered by, it flew to her face, and kissed her in the lips.

"T-Tim?" she smiled, and patted the golem "of course, goodnight too, Tim" she whispered softly.

Then Timcanpy flew back to Allen's side.

"There you are Tim! Where have you been! Don't flutter around disturbing people's slee—"

His soft words were cut off, when the golem kissed his in the lips.

"What was that for? Tim, you weird! Anyway, goodnight Tim, and please, stop this kissing game." he whispered.

* * *

*evil laugh* chapter 2 ;)


End file.
